


The Basics

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for a night, he went back to the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: The Basics

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and all associated publishers (including Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, and Raincoast). I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. I'm not seeking to make any money off of this; rather I'm going it for fun and for the chance to get it out of my own imagination before it drives me even more insane. Understood? =) Good. Oh, and before I forget, Rowling's policy about fanfiction can be found here: http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Angst

KEYWORDS: Remus, glam, memories

SPOILERS: OotP

ARCHIVE: Marauder Me. Glitterific. Wolf and Hound. Azkaban's Lair if they want it.

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

SUMMARY: Just for a night, he went back to the basics.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Eh. This isn't up to my usual quality, but I had to get it out of my system anyway. This is the first piece of post-OotP glitterfic that I've written, and of course, it's angst. Meh. Poor Remus.

\- - - - -

He had given into the temptation to pull out the old glam records.

They were tucked away in a box in the attic of the house he had moved into after that year he'd taught at Hogwarts. Until then, he hadn't had the funds to sustain it, and instead, had moved from place to place. He had been a nomad, carrying only the basics along with him.

Somewhere along the way, that had become the basics.

Old trunks that had sat at the end of their beds while they were at school, filled with old robes that had long since been outgrown. It was all covered in glitter of gold and silver, red and blue. That had been Sirius' overenthusiastic celebration of the freedom from his mother's hands, once they had returned to school.

Once he had finally forgiven him.

That was the basics.

A box covered in dust that rose and made him sneeze when he dropped it on the table. It was filled with glam records and an enchanted player that had been Sirius' pride that year. Every year, he took on a different task, a different challenge, with the exception of the Animagus transformation. That, he had said with this fervent intensity in his eyes, was worth every trial, every worry even he'd had during the process.

It wasn't like Sirius to show worry or concern.

It was entirely like Sirius to show off, to be arrogant and careless about his achievements. Nobody was subject to the perfectionism, because he had to be the best, better than James, better than Lily definitely. He was Sirius Black, it was expected that he be the best and to make it look like nothing.

That was his mask, as much as the glitter was.

Remus shook his head, sifting through the memories. Those memories had been stolen from Sirius at the last, but something of the person behind them still remained. It had driven him mad to be so idle. That's what he couldn't help but recall, even here, far away from the emptiness of 12 Grimmauld Place. Echoes of those screams, of those nights holding him closer than should be allowed tugged at him.

He went back to the box. The basics.

There was Roxy Music residing within, alongside T. Rex, and Sweet, and Slade. Then of course -- of **course** \-- there was Bowie. Bowie, who Sirius had taken as his personal hero, the artist that had turned him onto the glam in the first place, found in a Muggle music store when he had fled from his mother's screams, his father's silence, his brother's derision.

The love of the music had spread like wildfire.

Evans -- Lily, he reminded himself, even as he slipped into the mindset he'd had when he was sixteen. Her name was Lily and James loved her -- had been so horribly smug when it had all caught on. She had been listening to it for years, lipsynching to Sweet and screaming along with some of it when James drove her mad.

"None of it made much sense," he said.

The echo of Sirius' voice, the ghost of it echoed through his mind, "It didn't have to, Moony. You remember."

Of course, he had been right.

This had formulated who he was, once upon a time. The glitter and the fire and light. They had thought they were unstoppable, that they would conquer the world and set it aflame to be rebuilt in their own image. They had taken risks that horrified him to think about in these later years, even while a remembered fire of pride still burned.

He pulled out the player, and withdrew his wand from the sleeve. He barely remembered the incantation, one part amplification, and one part working with the mechanics of the thing, that made it work with magic. Then he pulled out a album, blew off the dust.

He closed his eyes as the sounds of Ziggy Stardust filled the air.

For a minute, he felt sixteen all over again, and he wanted it back. All of it.

For just that brief moment, he threw himself into the memory, into the denial that was still keeping him distant from the pain created by a battle, a veil, and a lover that was pure bravado. The thought and the memories of the past were so very strong in that moment that it hurt.

This was the basics of who he was.

The memories, the pain, the fire and the light.

The glam, the glitter; it was everything. He had been everything to someone once.

In that moment, he somehow felt a pair of arms wind around his waist, whispering nonsense into his ear, singing right along. Remus nearly leaned back into the caress and gave himself up to it all.

Just for a night, he went back to the basics.

Just for a night, he had it all.

\- - - - -

-end-


End file.
